Molly Smith, Best Freinds, Coincidence
by RiversandSmith
Summary: tenth doctor fic. Kelly Rivers from drwhosgothgirl stories of course meets her best freind Molly Smith and decide to go on an adventure. Is Kelly going to meet her real Father? Is the infamous torchwood responsible?


The T.A.R.D.I.S door pushed open the wind blew strongly and sent Kelly's auburn hair flying against her cheeks. The doctor locked the T.A.R.D.I.S door and sighed. Kelly's platforms marked a pile of snow beneath their feet.

"Is it winter?" She asked the doctor confused.

"Yeah this isn't your time really its four or five months ahead."

"Ok, look so you're going to pick me up in a week?" She said bossily.

"Yeah, but I'm staying here anyway might have a look around." Kelly laughed at the doctor.

"It'll all be too 'human' for you." She said with emphasis on the human.

"Well I'm used to you humans Miss Rivers." He said laughing.

"If you're going to address me formally it's actually Dr Rivers." She said smiling. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and walked towards her house. She was going to stay with her Mum for a while because she was lonely. She didn't have a husband and Kelly never knew her Father. She ran towards her house and used her key.

"Mum it's me." She shouted.

"Oh hi darling I'm in the kitchen." Kelly walked towards the kitchen and saw her Mum still in her dressing gown holding a cup of tea. She kissed her Mum on the cheek.

"Oh I'm glad your back love, I've been worried, I've got your favourite in for tea too." She said laughing because she knew what her favourite was. Kelly laughed too.

"Take away curry then?" She asked.

"Of course." Her Mum laughed.

"Anyway I have to go back into work for a bit, I need to see some friends and pick up some paper work." She said.

"So you still work there, now your 'travelling'" her Mother said. She swept brown hair out of her eyes she didn't look like Kelly but they had the same mannerisms. Pat was pretty and a great Mum. She was only small like Kelly and slim. She had sharp green eyes and a pleasant smile very similar to Jackie's.

Kelly searched around her bedroom. It was a typical nerd room with a computer and software. Her walls were a bland green. The same sort of colour as her UNIT uniform. She had two guns next to her computer with bullets besides them. She had always liked guns. Ever since she was a child most children had a doll and pram, Kelly had a gun and a plastic police badge.

She turned on her PC it had an interesting background of a UFO. She decided to check her UNIT database. She typed frantically and logged in. She had millions of emails of her friends at work asking where she was. She had tons from her best friend, her name came up on the screen "Dr Molly Smith." She opened them. Most of them were asking where she disappeared to and how thing between her and Jack were. A relationship that died when he went to torchwood and Kelly went with the doctor. She would still see Jack at work. Torchwood and UNIT were connected so people were in and out.

The next morning it was just as frosty as the day before. Luckily she had her car it'd been so long since she had driven she was scared she wouldn't know how to. It brought back memories when she had to put her old UNIT uniform on. She placed the cap on her head last like she always did and stuck her guns to her gun holster. It reminded her of before she met the doctor and how boring her life was. How dull everything seemed in comparison to travelling with him.

She arrived at work and went straight past the old security guard she knew so well. She endured the retina scan, which always made her blink heavily afterward. She did the hand print scan and was granted clearance. The guard seemed shocked to see her. She opened the door to her old office and dusted off her old name plaque "Dr Kelly Rivers" it said in large print and underneath in small print.

"Second intelligence Officer." On account of her being so high in the ranks meant she could travel back and forth and still keep her job. It was still the MOD so ranks mattered. Before she could even sit down her phone rang. This reminded her of old times. She only came to see some friends but she would have to do some work now she'd logged in.

"Rivers." She answered. After a lot of um-ing and aw-ing. She'd been asked to autopsy an alien body. She wasn't going anywhere though until she'd seen Molly. She walked out of the office to go down to some of the labs. She wasn't looking where she was going she had headphones in listening to her ipod. She knew it wasn't professional but she was in a good mood. With her head down she didn't see a man who also had his head down and a lot of papers in his hand come walking towards her. Before they knew it they were both on a collision path and both went tumbling to the floor and sent the papers flying.

"Oh flippin' 'eck I'm so sorry I didn't…" She cut off and looked up it was Jack smiling back at her.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"Hi" she smiled awkwardly.

"What are you doing back at work?" He asked, as he knew she'd gone off with the doctor not so long ago.

"Oh just decided to give travelling a rest for a week, see my mum get some work done." She said.

"So you're still travelling with the doctor then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't travel without him." She paused. "So how's torchwood?" she asked trying to break the awkward silence still picking up the papers. She'd finished picking up the papers and couldn't wait to get past him.

"Well bye." He said smiling. It was a horribly awkward moment. She practically ran down to Molly's lab.

She entered the room with her scan card and looked around. The room was white and sterile. Her casual heels clicked on the tiled floor. The smell of alcohol wipes filled the air like fine mist. The only colour was some light bouncing of various metal equipment. Or shiny slabs and fridges.

"Hello? Molly?" She shouted. A young woman with glasses and shiny black Dr. Martins similar to the sort of shoes Kelly wore at times came running out of a cupboard. She had a white lab coat covered in what looked like bleach and pen ink. She had auburn locks hanging over her shoulders. She was tall and made Kelly look even smaller than she actually was.

"Oh my god, Kelly?" Molly ran over and went to hug Kelly but Kelly stopped her and pointed to the mess on her lab coat. "Oh sorry, doing a chemical anaylses" She said smiling.

"Molly, I've missed you so much." She said laughing.

"Where have you been when I rang it sounded like someone was screaming?" She said.

"Yeah that's the doctor." She said laughing.

"The doctor?" She asked looking shocked.

"Surely not _the _doctor." She said removing her glasses which were similar to Kelly's.

"Yeah the doctor, been travelling with him for ages it's only been about 6 months in this time but it's actually been about a year" She said smiling.

"Well where is he?" She looked around to see if he was behind her.

"Well, I decided to stay here for a week to see my Mum and he went to wander about he's picking me up in a few days." She smiled. She was glad to see Molly.

"Well what about Jack? I heard about torchwood." She said wondering if Kelly might get upset.

"Oh I know, but the doctors worth it." She said.

"Well I've got to' get back to these chemical analyses'" She said still smiling because she was so glad to see Kelly.

"Where are they from?" She asked.

"Well Jupiter I think but they're totally unidentifiable." She said.

"Try the torchwood table?" Kelly suggested the torchwood table was the periodic table of elements that weren't human.

"Yeah I have but still no look and I have to see- -"she paused and checked her chart "- -If this proteins are human." She said still looking. Kelly smiled.

"Ok I'll see you later. How about lunch?" She went to walk out the lab and paused.

"Yeah you're paying mind!" Molly said smiling.

"Well then I get to choose where we go." She said practically hugging the door frame before leaving.

The doctor paced around with his hands in his pockets like a maniac. He decided he should pick Kelly up a day or two early. The truth was he was lonely and he missed her. It was great eating chips on an alien planet but without your mates it seemed pointless. He used the physcic paper to get him in and out of the building. he walked upto Kelly's office door admired her nice plaque and burst in making her jump out of her skin behind her large desk that made her look minute.

"Boo!" he said messing around. Kelly looked up she laughed loudly.

"God, you and that psychic paper" she laughed.

"Well, it's boring without you, please come back early all this is just so human." He sat down on her opposite chair and placed his sneakers on her desk.

"See what did I say I knew you'd get bored and say it was 'human'" she laughed.

"Oi, feet!" she smacked his legs down. He took her hat off her head and laughed.

"How do I look, does it suit me?" he said in a high-pitched giddy voice. Kelly couldn't help but laugh she nearly fell off her chair. She snatched her hat back and looked at him.

"Look you can't bother me all day. I'll tell you what go to the chemistry laboratory room 316 and my friend Molly's there go and speak to her you'll like her." She said laughing; she knew Molly was itching to meet the doctor.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Dr Molly Smith. My best friend, she's great you'll like her, genius like me." She said waving him out of the door and looking at her paper work he was just getting in the way.

"I'm not sure I like all these genius' I feel a bit what's the word- - -"he clicked his fingers "Not ebony, abundant that's the word." He said smiling.

"Here you go screw driver!" He buried his hands into his pockets and chucked it at Kelly.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"Alter your seat you look like a Chad painting behind that desk," he laughed. "What's it like being little. I was little-ish once but your tiny your like a Polly pocket." He said laughing.

"It's not my fault, its genetics." She said sadly. He walked out laughing.

The doctor walked into Molly's lab but as he could something was going on.

The beaker fell. A plethora of pink and lilac liquid cascaded to the ground. Blinding light reflected off of the tiny fragments of broken glass. The viscous substance trickled across the floor and around a pair of classic black Dr. Martins. The liquid left a sparkling pink residue on the soles of the boots as it flowed onward toward the pristine white wall. A hand, wearing a yellowed, protective, rubber glove came down to the table where the beaker had been. "Molly, what happened?" a tall man with thin, greying hair and a short, sharp beard was standing across from where the boots were. The blinds flickered in the wind, flashing light rays across the room.

There was a tall, brunette woman standing in the glistening Dr. Martins. Her hair was waist length and curly though her fringe was straight and came level to her light green eyes that peered from under her milk chocolate hair as she glanced up from the corpse to look at the balding man in the doorway.

The badge on Molly's chest read "dr. molly smith, PHD. UNIT Clinical research, Area 5.A." It hung from her right breast pocket on her stained lab coat. Tears streaming down her face caused her mascara to streak her cheeks with thick black lines. Her jittering hand lifted up to cover her mouth as she let out a mild sob. A mans hand swooped down and rubbed her shoulder. "It's alright molly. You couldn't have done anything, you didn't know what was happening." His voice was calming and soothing, almost hypnotic.

Molly looked up from under her fringe. The man stood beside her was fairly tall with soft brown hair. His eyes glistened as he looked down at her. He wore a brown suit with blue pinstripes, a long brown leather jacket and a roguish smile.

"Prof. Elfin, what did you say his name was again?" his voice, still hypnotic, rose slightly as he inquired to the man in the corner.

"Erm, Steve, Steven Abbot." His voice quavered as he spoke his lips shook and he swallowed hard.

"Wait, Steven Abbot? Abbot, Abbot, Abbot, Abbot. I've got it! Do you by any chance know his fathers name?" There was a silence as Prof. Elfins face shriveled up as he searched his mind for the answer. "Charlie. Charles Abbot. I think. No I'm sure. Charles Abbot."

After alot of talking and trying to fix things after the incident all three had been reunited again and Kelly suggested that Molly came on one if not more of there adventures.

"I hope the Prof. Didn't mind me taking you away like that. I'm sure he'll understand. Been through a lot these past couple of days. 'Course he'll want his explanations but he can wait." The doctor was frantically fumbling around a central column of what looked like a million and one computers. He was surrounded by a system of staircases and doors that led off to the unknown. Molly sat on the bottom step of a staircase. It was cold. A metallic substance but one that molly could not recognize. "Yeah, I spose so." Molly looked around the room desperately trying to find an explanation for what was going on. "You alright? Bit quiet. I hope you don't mind. We've got to go and see Kels mum. Not really spent time with her mum but if Jackie's anything to go by then I'm guessing she's just as feisty as Kelly." Molly giggled sweetly as the sound of the shower and Kelly singing drifted past her ears.

"Do you always ramble on like that? Kels never warned me bout that." The Doctors jaw dropped. "I'm a bit of a rambler you know. Maybe we could have rambling competitions. See who can talk the most sh…"

"We'll have less of that thank you." His eyebrows rose as he spoke. "Kels, you could've warned me she's like you." There was a faint rumble and a soaking wet towel clad Kelly fell out of a door overhead. "Yeah but I'm hotter." She looked down at Molly and winked before stumbling back through the door, the sound of the "Time Warp" following her.

Once dressed an extremely excited Kelly decided to show Molly around the ins and outs of the TARDIS. "He should've bloody showed you all of this before." Her voice was raised just enough so that the doctor could hear her clearly.

"Well I've gotta prepare myself for you mum. Molly tells me she's worse than you. Oh have you seen the Whisky? I've gone through the Rum already." His grin grew wider as he stared at the two of them.

Kelly's face grew stern. "Oi, I'll have you know that my mum is the best mum in the world. And rum? What are you, a pirate?" A cheeky smile crept across her mouth and a twinkle appeared in her eye.

"Aye aye captain!" As he winked Molly caught his eye and she withdrew, her cheeks bloomed red.

Kelly threw her hands onto her hips. "Second officer actually." The doctor let out a little chuckle as he turned to pick up one of Kelly's girlie magazines. Kelly led Molly through a door way and into a room of pale blue. There was a large double bed and a deep brown satin sheet covering it. There was a tall paper lantern standing in the corner. The light it was emitting made the room feel warm. "Just put your stuff down anywhere. We gotta' meet my mum soon."

"Is it alright if I get changed first?" Molly didn't quite know how time travel worked so she thought she'd better make sure first. "Yeah sure, is there anything else you need before I leave you to it?" Molly had been mulling over a question in her head for a while and was just dying to ask, "Have you ever met a pirate? Its just that I always wanted to be one."

"No I haven't but I'll see what we can do." Kelly giggled leaving Molly shaking her red head.

As Molly stepped into Pats front room, dressed in a floral button up dress that came mid way up her thigh with her black Dr. Martins. She immediately recognized a man in a photograph on Kelly's mums oak mantle piece. "Erm Kel, who's that man?"

"That's my dad, the one on the left. Never knew him. Left when I was tiny. You know that Mols, why?" her voice was full of reminiscence. "What about the guy on the right? Who's he?" Kelly walked over to the photograph, her black netted top shimmering in the light, and picked it up, she started to undo the latches on the back of the frame. "My god, my minds gone blank. I did know. There's a name on here, A something. Here it is. Charles Abbot."

Molly and the doctor turned quickly to one another. The look in his eyes told molly that she might not like what was about to happen. "What is it? …Wait. That name. Molly the guy you worked with, the one who died, wasn't his name Abbot?" the doctor stared at his feet as he slowly walked over to Kelly.

"I was going to tell you but I had to make sure first. Charles was Steve's father. I thought I was being stupid making that connection but I should've known. I've never been stupid yet."

"I've got the tea. Molly you do still take 1 sugar don't you? Gosh you're all a bit quiet. Haven't interrupted anything have I?" Ms Rivers stood looking around at the three of them, her hazelnut hair glinted in the light. Her marl grey trousers clung lightly to her hips and thighs; this was something that the Doctor had already noticed. Kelly stepped forward. "Actually mum, the doctor was just telling me about Charles Abbot."

"What do you know bout him? You best not be upsetting my baby girl now. If you do I'll have your guts for garters." Pat shouted pointed in the doctors face.

"See, I knew I should've had that whisky." The doctor didn't dare speak this any louder than a mutter for fear of his life. He raised his head as he began to speak. "Look, I didn't mean to offend anybody, it's just that a couple of days ago a man was killed in Molly's lab, a man called Steve Abbot. Charles Abbot is Steve's father. I knew I recognized the name from when Kelly told me about the photo." He lowered his head as his eyes searched for hers. "Look, I know you want to protect your little girl from getting hurt but I will _never_ let anyone hurt her. I'm not trying to upset her, I'm just telling her the truth. I would do anything for your daughter." He stepped back, his eyes glinted with honesty and made him look rather mischievous, and he turned toward Kelly and wrapped his arm around her back. Kelly looked up at her mum and smiled softly and sure enough Pat smiled back.

As Kelly began to smile at her Mum she began to gain a little rage.

"Look I've never met my Dad! He walked out on us. So why would I care? I'm not sure I want to meet the man that didn't care about us. Left us and never contacted us." Kelly looked saddened and lowered her face.

"Pat, I don't want to interfere, but I think you should tell her!" the doctor said his eyes looking fierce. Molly grew confused she didn't know what he meant. The doctor had done the research he'd looked around in time for what happened to Kelly's Father when she told him he just upped and went, he didn't and the doctor knew the truth. As much as it would pain Kelly to hear it the doctor had to tell her. It's not like he'd understand her pain that was far too human for him to understand. Pat looked at the doctor and just blinked. This made him realise how different she was to Jackie. Jackie wouldn't have responded like that she would've hit the roof and probably hit him again. He remembered that pain, he remembered the sting it left on his face but it was worth it to tell Kelly the truth. To his surprise he didn't get slapped. He almost wedged his eyes shut and lifted one lid up to see a hand moving closer to his face, but no slap. When he realised he was safe he sat still and he untensed.

Pat looked at Kelly and grabbed her hands from the sofa opposite.

"Kelly, darlin' your Dad was an important man. He had a good job but that's what happened. He worked for torchwood. You know torchwood that's why every time I hear the word I shiver." Pat looked at her daughter.

"What?" Kelly slumped.

"He found something, something he wasn't authorised to see. He and Charles were friends. Best friends like you and Molly, but when you're Dad, Christopher saw the file Charles was instructed to kill him. So your Dad ran, leaving you and Pat behind." The doctor said. His brown eyes fixed on blue. Molly sipped her tea awkwardly. Kelly grabbed out of the doctors hold. He knew it was coming she was feisty the eruption was going to be any time soon.

"So hang on, I've just got to get this straight. Torchwood implanted a chip in my neck which could dramatically change my health?" She asked in pause. It was a rhetorical question. The doctor nodded. "As well as giving my ex fiancée a job there, making him leave me?" She paused in question again. "And now they may have murdered my Father?" Molly braced herself still quiet in her seat. In her head she was counting down so was the doctor. "5, 4, 3, 2- -"Kelly cut off the counting.

"That's it!" She shouted getting up.

"One" Molly said out loud. "All aboard for Hurricaine Kelly" she said quietly. Kelly picked up her gun until the doctor grabbed her arm

"That would make you no better than them" Molly said looking at the doctor and Kelly. She put the gun down grabbed her UNIT badge and her green coat. She looked as though she was ready to run. Never a trouble for Kelly. She wore 6inch platforms on a regular basis but she could still run in them. Pat held her hand and pulled her down so that Kelly was once again seated.

Molly shuffled and fidgeted to get comfortable on the brown suede sofa. The doctor slouched backward and slid his arm along the back of the sofa behind Molly. She shuffled backwards onto the sofa and lent against the doctor, finally comfortable. The doctors' right eyebrow sunk. "So you're saying that Chris and this Charles fellow worked together at Torchwood? And you knew? But why didn't you tell Kelly?" The doctor asked realising she knew all along.

"She was protecting me. If I'd known 'bout him, then I might not've gotten where I am today, and I wouldn't wanna change a thing." She smiled broadly at her mother as the doctor reached out his hand to hold hers.

"Thanks for the tea Ms. Rivers." Molly whipped her head round to shoot one last smile at Pat before leaving for the TARDIS. As they stepped out of the leaf green door the sun hit Molly's eyes and she turned to see Kelly and Patricia in a warm embrace. She lifted her left arm to shield her eyes from the brilliant rays. The jeweled bangles on her wrist reflected the light in beautiful ways. The Doctor led Molly into the TARDIS leaving Kelly and her mother to have a moment alone. He turned sharply to face Molly. "I'm sorry you had to be there for that and I'm sorry that you got caught up in all of this." His head tilted slightly and he lifted his chin as though to show the sincerity in what he was saying. From this angle Molly could see the stubble all along his jaw line. "Thanks, but I'm glad this did happen, well not the deaths, but at least now she knows. And it hasn't affected her in a negative way. You've got to understand, Kelly's like a sister to me so I'm glad I'm here for her." Her stern face had broadened and a slanted smile appeared in the spot where her sultry pout has just been. "Plus there can't be that many people who can say that they've ridden in the TARDIS with the Doctor… can there?" She stared at the doctor for confirmation. He flashed her a grin and raised his eyebrows suggestively before turning and walking over to the main door of the TARDIS where Kelly had just entered. Molly stumbled after him grabbing his arm to swing him round. "There can't be can there?" She glanced at Kelly for confirmation. "What are you talkin' 'bout? There can't be what?"

"Can't be that many people who've ridden in the TARDIS with the Doctor. Can there?" Molly glared at Kelly from between the strands of hair that made up her fringe. Her eyes widened, almost forcing Kelly to reply. "Well," her voice in a matter of fact tone sighed slightly, "You'd be surprised. Likes to put it around this one does. Even I don't know how many he's had. He's disgraceful." She smarmily raised her eyebrows at the Doctor before strutting towards the ships mainframe. The lighting in the TARDIS made her beautiful blue eyes shine incredibly. As she reached the central system she turned quickly and lent back onto the side. "So are we off then?" She smiled softly, a tear ran down her face and she looked down quickly as to hide her pain. Molly sighed. Kelly walked over to the chair that the Doctor usually slept in and slumped down. Molly slowly walked over to her knowing exactly what to do. . She had a blank expression on her face. Her face looked even paler than normal. Her freckles really stood out on her white face. Molly kneeled in front of Kelly.

"Kelly how long have we known each other?" She asked softly. Kelly blinked.

"Since high school, we both graduated early and did our GCSE's at 12 and 13" Kelly smiled slightly.

"Remember in year 7? When Carrie Bradshaw used to pick on us. Then one day she was about to call us geeks and trip us up. Then you stood up- - -"Kelly cut her off.

"…And hit her in the nose" Kelly laughed slightly and Molly smiled. "Well think of torchwood as Bradshaw" She said smiling. The doctor interrupted laughing.

"…And smack it right in the nose." He said loudly and excitedly. This made Kelly laugh.

They arrived at the torchwood building in Manchester. Not the main torchwood building but it was the one they were looking for. Nobody knew it as torchwood unless they had high powers of government. To everyday people it was the 'CIS' building. They walked in. It was slightly classy with lots of clear Perspex. Kelly marched up to a main building. A woman with a slightly orange face sat behind the desk. She sat on the phone. She wasn't actually doing any work. She held up her finger to say one minute. Kelly leaned over and pressed the hang up button.

"No, now." Kelly said smiling snidely.

"She never was patient!" Molly said to the doctor.

The woman grunted.

"How can I help you?" She asked huffing.

"I'd like to know where Charles Abbott's office is please?" She asked looking at the woman's bad make up job. Molly was also starring.

"Do you have clearance?" she asked thinking they wouldn't.

"Wow you can smell the Oestrogen" The doctor said as the woman and Kelly eyed each other nastily.

Kelly pulled out a small badge and so did Molly. The woman sighed. The doctor pulled out his psychic paper but before he could the woman interrupted.

"Oh I know who you are!" she said laughing. "Room 355" she said. "Third floor!" she said. Molly walked behind still looking she asked the doctor.

"Was she alien?" She asked still looking at the woman who had carried on her call.

"No she just had far too much make up on" he said matter of factly. They walked down a long corridor Kelly was in front of both of them.

"What a boring place to work" the doctor said looking around.

"You've obviously never spent the day in an entirely white lab!" Molly answered. The doctor shrugged he hadn't. She walked up to room 355 and it said Charles Abbott on the door. A man sat behind a personalised desk he was balding. He was fat and looked slightly different from his picture but it was definitely him. He had piercing blue eyes but no blue eyes were as piercing as Kelly's. He sat back stroking his tie making his belly bulge. He had a goatee and a creepy small with rat like pointy teeth like a rat. He was in his mid 40's like Kelly's Dad would have been.

"Ahh, you must be my 3 o' clock." He said. The way he said it made Kelly cringe.

"No we don't have an appointment my name is Kelly, this is Dr Molly Smith and this is the doctor," She said in her snidiest voice.

"I know very well who he is!" He said smiling.

"'He' has a name!" Kelly said with emphasis on the 'He'.

"Yes not much of one!" The doctor had to grab one of Kelly's arms to stop her hitting him. Molly grabbed onto the other one. He'd murdered her Father and insulted her best friend he was dead.

"So Kelly what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well if it's possible and even if its not I'd like some information on someone you knew. A colleague here at Torchwood around, oooh, I don't know, 17 years ago." She said. Charles seemed to swallow hard like he knew who she was. He breathed hard.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard Miss?" He asked.

"Dr, Dr Kelly Rivers." She answered smirking. The doctor and Molly fell silent for a moment. The man started to gasp. He laughed.

"Sorry I thought you said Kelly Rivers then?" He said wanting not to hear.

"She did!" the doctor shouted. "You know exactly who she is, and that's why you're panicking."

"Please 'doctor' as if you know anything of it!" he said.

"Oh I know very well, I know everything and I'm going to make you a guilty man if it kills me!" The doctor said bearing his bottom teeth as he did when he was angry. As he was doing so Charles was pressing a little red security button under the desk. He was jabbing it hard. Suddenly the door burst open. Two burley men in black jackets looked at Charles. He nodded at the 3 of them stood there.

"Remove these 3 from the building." The men grabbed the 3 of them. Surprisingly enough it wasn't Kelly kicking off. It wasn't even the doctor. It was Molly. She kicked and screamed causing the men to have a tighter grip on her. One man had his hands full with just her the other man just had hold of the doctor and Kelly's arms. The doctor looked astonished at Molly kicking and screaming.

"Oh what have I got into she's just like you!" The doctor said. Kelly smiled. "I like It" he said.

"You killed my best friends Father you son of a bi- -"the doctor cut Molly off as she shouted.

"...Well I think that's enough excitement for one day!" he said dusting off his suit jacket. He sat on a step outside the building Molly and Kelly dropped beside him. Kelly removed her hairgrip and took her hair down as the cold weather chilled her neck. Her red locks toppled over her green coat and clashed with its khaki colour. The doctor looked at Kelly.

"Kels got any valium at your house?" He asked her. Molly answered.

"It's ok I'm fine now."

"I didn't mean for you!" He said trying to calm down. "Where's the nearest chippy" he sighed. Kelly smiled how he could think about food at a time like that made her laugh.

"Piccadilly" Kelly giggled.

"You're buying!" Molly said to the doctor.

"God, what _have_ I got into with you two?" He said looking at the two girls.

They sat on a cold bench eating the chips they had just bought, watching trams zoom past. The green and white looked almost hypnotic. The torchwood building was visible from there. It made Kelly feel sick to the stomach. The doctor finished his chips.

"They were good chips!" He said. Kelly and Molly were still eating but he was looking at Kelly's. She handed him them and smiled.

"I saw you looking," She said laughing. Molly laughed too. Molly's hair blew about her face making it hard for her to eat her chips. Kelly dug into her pockets and pulled out her mobile and dug further and pulled out a green packet of ten cigarettes and a small blue lighter. She took one put it to her lips and lit and put the packet and lighter back again. The doctor looked at her.

"I thought you were giving up?" he asked.

"I can't after a day like today!" she said inhaling a puff of smoke. Molly shoved her arm around Kelly.

"We'll get him don't worry!" she said. Kelly didn't speak and just puffed on her cigarette. Molly looked at the doctor.

"Hmm you know what always cures feeling down?" She said looking at Kelly and laughing. Kelly shrugged and blew out. Molly looked around and laughed louder.

"Shopping!" Molly said. Kelly laughed. "I tell you what we'll go shopping, then we'll find out when Charlie boy finishes and wait outside till he comes out." It sounded like a plan to the doctor.

"I don't have any money." Kelly said the doctor made a loud whistling noise and pulled out the screwdriver.

He ran to the cash point whirled the screw driver over the blue frame whilst no one was looking and the machine spat out a large amount of money. He usually did this. It wasn't really fraud, when you've saved millions of lives on planet Earth they should be forever in debt to you anyway. That's how the doctor always saw it. It's not like he wanted rewards or even that much thanks but when it came to wanting to cheer Kelly up he didn't really care, as long as it wasn't morally wrong, really morally wrong.

Immediately realizing that another way of raising Kelly's spirits should have been found the Doctor cringed as he returned to the girls with the money. "I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" his face bore a look of sheer concern for his own welfare. The girls looked at each other and smiled. The smile they shared wasn't a smile you would give to a new born nor to your grandmother, this was a smile between two thirteen year old girls who had just gained access to their daddy's credit card. "You're not going to make me try on silly outfits or cover me in make-up or anything are you? Are you?" The Doctors face now resembled his expression of anticipation of a slap from Jackie.

"Now we are!" Molly's smile grew into an extremely broad grin. The sunlight reflecting off of a nearby building bounced off of her plump bottom lip. Both the Doctor and Kelly stared, transfixed, for a moment. As the wind rustled her hair Molly appeared to move in slow motion. Kelly shook her head as if shaking off a daydream.

"Yeah, erm, anyway. How stupid are you? We weren't going to do anything before, but now…" Kelly's slim eyebrows rose as she licked her upper lip from left to right. Molly grabbed the emerald green woolen scarf that was hanging loosely by her sides and threw it over either shoulder before grabbing the Doctors right hand. "Ready?" Her green eyes full of mischief.

"Ready!" Kelly swiftly grabbed the Doctors left hand and started towards Afflecks Palace. "Do you remember the last time we took a trip to afflecks, Molly?"

"Good times, good times." She looked around at Kelly who was, as always strutting with confidence. "You reckon you could win me in those boots Kel?" Molly saw that competitive look in Kelly's placid blue eyes. "I always did kick your arse at the defense stuff"

The sunlight seemed to make them glitter. Kelly smirked at Molly and looked round at the Doctor who seemed to be making puppy eyes at her.

"Fine you don't have to run but you're not getting' out of the shoppin'. Ready?" She glanced over at Molly. Kelly winked at Molly playfully as Molly bit her lip. "I'm ready." Immediately both girls started to charge through the crowds that filled Market Street like cattle. The Doctor, knowing that they wouldn't be happy with having to wait for him, sighed.

"Women."

After hours of shopping the doctor grew restless. Molly and Kelly had dragged him through every shop on the high street. He'd bought what he wanted. A pair of sneakers exactly the same to the ones he already possessed just in a different colour.

"Come' on!" the doctor said annoyed that the girls had dragged him round every shop in town. Molly smiled at the sight of a small skirt on a hanger it was black and silky. Kelly could see her looking but ignored it. Everything Kelly had bought was black or khaki colours and all vest tops and trousers like chords or pants that looked like the belonged to a matching jacket. Or they had tons of pockets and hugged her figure. One pair even had several chains on them. The girls always had an odd fashion sense but it was beautiful. Molly held up the skirt and looked at Kelly playfully. Kelly's eyes opened wide and she shook her head.

"No, No way not on this Earth!" She said as Molly suggestively held up the skirt. The doctor had clicked on to what the girls were talking about.

"What about on Mars?" He said laughing and grinning.

"Shut it you" She said hitting his arm playfully.

"What's up? Have you got trotters?" He asked playfully back.

"Yes I have actually" She said laughing.

"Come on Kels you haven't!" Molly said smiling sweetly.

Kelly looked at the skirt on the hanger in the changing room she shuck her head and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed slumping downward.

"I'm going to kill those two!" she said to herself. She put on the skirt looked at herself and hated them for this. She walked out. The doctor and Molly sat there looking at her as she came out sighing. The doctor put his hand over his mouth and burst out laughing. Kelly went back into the dressing room sighing.

"Kelly, It looked great…honest" Molly said through the door.

"Sorry Kelly it looked nice but really, you have legs like bambi" he said laughing again as Molly punched his arm.

"Go away" She shouted through the door before exiting and scowling at the doctor. "I'll get you back for that."

"Look Kels, what bout if we go somewhere else. We could go to London or something. Come on shopping's fun!" Molly's face resembled that of a lost deer. She lifted her left hand and placed it against the door. "They have loadsa' markets there, Keira Knightly shops there. And they've got loadsa' PVC n leather… loadsa leather." An expectant look arose on Molly's face.

"Yeah, but Keira Knightly's a _girl_! Why would I wanna look like Keira Knightly? Wait, you mean like lots of leather boots and other such lovelies? Well… I don't see why not. I mean if you wanna go…" Molly knew at this point that she had completely won.

"Wow, wait a minute here. Do I not get a say in any of this? Wait a minute you _are_ a girl. Am I missing something here?" He said looking at her. Kelly shrugged smiling flitaciously.

"Yeah but I don't look like a girl!" She said sighing.

"Erm something tells me that you do!" Molly shouted pointing at Kelly's chest that embarrassed her on so many occasions. The doctor coughed and looked at his shoes while Kelly crossed her arms over her chest and Molly sniggered. The doctor broke the silence.

"Ok you've won Molly where abouts in London?" He said still looking at shoes trying not to look at Kelly's chest.

"Camden!" She said smiling cheekily. Kelly ran upstairs and changed her top to something that didn't exenterate her chest.

"We'll have to be quick though got to get all ol' Charlie boy!" He said as Kelly was upstairs because she was seemed to be forgetting all about it or so they thought. As She stepped out on to the balcony of the TARDIS they looked up and saw Kelly wearing a baggy t-shirt with a picture of a UFO on it.

"You own baggy t-shirts?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I actually sleep in this one but _somebody_ made me feel paranoid." She said looking at Molly.

"It's ok I like you in tight t-shirts!" He said cheekily grinning like a child.

"Do you want me to shoot you?" She asked the doctor.

"Oh feisty" He said jokingly as she ran down the TARDIS stairs that she had done on many occasions and usually fallen flat on her face. Molly rolled her eyes at her running down the stairs like a child on Christmas day.

Molly ran out of the TARDIS excited Kelly waited at the door of the TARDIS with the doctor as he locked it looking at the people around.

"Wow this place is weird, a freak like you doctor could fit in!" Kelly said giggling.

"Coming from you that is one hell of an insult, dya' want me to throw you out of an air lock!" He said playfully linking Kelly and skipping with Molly running in front. Molly quickly managed to find a suit identical to the Doctors. "Oi, get a move on. I've found something for you." She raised the suit up as high as she could to make sure the Doctor could see it. This was the first time Molly had been truly happy. Her eyes twinkled as Kelly came into view.

"It's my suit!" His eyes lit up. "What are the chances!" Kelly saw this as a perfect opportunity to insult the Doctor once more.

"See I told you you'd fit right in." Kelly didn't even try to hide the sheer look of victory plastered across her face.

"Shut up G.I Jane." The doctor said pulling his tongue out immaturely.

"You gonna' get it?" Molly asked.

"Nah, what would be the point in that?" He asked.

"Well it'd save me having to iron yours all the time because you're always flippin' sleepin' in it!" Kelly said in a Mothers way.

"No, there's no point!" He said.

"God! You're so dull!" Molly said mocking him.

"Right that's it I'm getting picked on by two girls!" He said with his hand on his hips.

"Aw is angry doctor going to go off in 'stwop!" Kelly said as if talking to a child. They all walked away from the stall the doctor vowing to get Kelly back and making several attempts to make her jump. He had to be careful because if she thought someone was mugging her and it was really the doctor he could end up on his eleventh regeneration.

After a lot of shopping and Kelly and Molly buying 40s types dresses because they loved them and the doctor had promised to take them there that week, it was time to go home. Charles would be finishing soon and even though they could have gone back in time to the moment when he finished Kelly couldn't wait. She wanted to in her words "Kick his fat butt!" the doctor and Molly repeatedly laughed at Kelly's anger when she spoke of him. Kelly had a sharp temper and usually snapped when something she didn't like happened but she would've never snapped at the doctor or Molly. She cared about them both too much. Molly was her best friend and so was the doctor including some emotions she had concerning love for the doctor, which she tried never to show.

Kelly walked in the TARDIS first and the doctor lagged behind. She ran to the controls and started the TARDIS up. The doctor just blinked and helped. Molly was shocked at how Kelly could use the TARDIS after all Rose could never fly it. Kelly looked over at Molly.

"Come here and I'll show you?" She said to Molly as she saw her looking over in astonishment at Kelly's flying skills.

"Is it hard?" She asked reluctantly.

"Nope, the doctor showed me! Look?" She grabbed Molly's hang and pulled her around the TARDIS. She showed her the vortex wheel.

"Look pull on this to start it!" Kelly said instructing Molly. The doctor smiled at how adapted Kelly was. She wasn't even human anymore. Molly began to pull the vortex wheel and Kelly pulled the screen round.

"You type in where you want to go, reel on how far in time you need to be and that's it easier than driving!" Kelly said smiling. Molly smiled back she was getting the hang of the controls already.

Kelly practically ran out of the TARDIS.

"Kelly wa- -" The doctor paused. "Oh I give up!" Charles Abbott was dead in front of them opening his car. She went to run over but before she could he did. She looked confusedly.

"Kelly!" He shouted after her. She turned round to the doctor and Molly the doctor nodded. "Can we talk somewhere?" Charles asked nodding towards a CCTV camera outside the torchwood building. Kelly looked at the doctor but before she could say anything he was opening the TARDIS door. He stood silent he knew the truth could be stranger than anything they could imagine most of the time.

"Oh am I going to come into your famous TARDIS doctor?" Charles asked.

"You and Kelly need to talk, so yes" He said looking suspicious.

Charles looked into Kelly's piercing blue eyes.

"Look I didn't kill your Father, I was ordered to but I didn't" He said looking down.

"Well who did?" She shouted.

"No-one!" Kelly looked confused at Charles' answer.

"What?" she asked. The doctor and Molly stood at the doorway as if they were guarding it so Charles could not escape.

"Your Father was my best friend and when he found that file I was instructed to kill him, but later that night I went round to his house your were just a child. I told him to run so nobody could find him. I would pretend to look for Chris but I never tried and I never found him. I didn't need to find him I knew where he was. Pat still knows he's alive and so do you." Kelly blinked blankly at Charles' speech.

"What?" She asked. Charles pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"your Father is here whatever you do don't tell this information to a sole. He ran to protect you and your Mum." Kelly's eyes sparkled as a single teardrop formed in the corner of her eye. Over by the doctors chair a green light was slowly blinking. The faint roaring from beneath their feet grew louder. Molly chewed her lip and fiddled with the tassles on the end of her scarf. Charles nervously rubbed his head and the bridge of his nose in turn. The doctor did nothing. Kelly slowly moved her left hand, containing the important piece of parchment, behind her and in the direction of molly and the Doctor. He reached slowly forward and took the paper from her. He lifted the paper up so that he and Molly could both read what was written on it. The handwriting was scratchy and there were blotches of ink around one corner of the torn paper. The Doctor lifted his head to look at Charles. "The Rift?" Kelly spun round immediately.

"The Rift?"

"It's a place in Cardiff, place of high energy!" The doctor said talking at high speed and slightly ignoring Kelly like he was on to something. He paused for a moment and looked down at the paper in his hand.

"Of course 'Bad Wolf Place'" He said sighing.

"Hang on bad wolf I've heard that word before!" Molly said.

"Yeah it's a word the TARDIS uses as a sort of helicopter sign so it knows where to land!" Kelly said to Molly.

"Exactly and that's why the rift is placed on top of 'bad wolf place'" He said looking at the girls. Charles looked at Kelly and smiled sweetly.

"You look just like your Dad!" He said. "You're just like him that fiery temper, that's from him!" The doctor sighed.

"Oh great so there's a testosterone driven version of Kelly out there?" He smiled.

Charles left the TARDIS and this time Molly helped fly to Cardiff. "Go on Kel, I mean it's not like this is a regular occurance. I've got the perfect skirt, with matching top, of course. It's the ice blue one, 50's style. Shout me when you're ready, I'll come and do your make-up." Kelly disappeared up into Molly's room and closed the door behind her. The Doctor looked at her as though she was crazy.

"You expect Kelly to wear make-up that's any colours besides, black, brown and orange _and_ a skirt?"

"No Doctor. I know she will." Molly looked like the cat that got the cream. The Doctor raised his right eyebrow. "If you say so." He looked extremely skeptical.

Sure enough within 10 minutes Kelly had called out for Molly to join her. With each step molly took she turned to look at the Doctor and grinned. He didn't seem too impressed. Not too much later Molly emerged from her room and cleared her throat to get the Doctors attention, not that she needed to as he was watching the door intently. "Come on then hurry up!"

A cork heeled wedge shoe stepped through the door followed by Kelly's left leg and a ripple of powder blue cotton. Her waist was pulled in tight by a strip of white satin. Her hair was pulled back tight at the sides and the back was loose and curled. Her brilliant blue eyes were highlighted by an ice white powder and her lips a pearly peach. The Doctors jaw dropped slightly. Molly raised her index finger to the Doctor. Kelly shakily descended the staircase. She looked down at her feet as she approached the Doctor, Molly in tow. "So go on then. Say something." Her eyes lifted to meet the Doctors.

"You look beautiful." Her cheeks immediately lit up. "Stop it, seriously. Just say what you think."

"I did. You look beautiful. Seriously." He said still staring.

"Shush, but it isn't really me? I mean he wants to see the real me not me dressed up?" Kelly commented.

"Look he hasn't seen his little girl in years and that's what he wants to see a little girl!" Molly said smiling. Kelly reached for her thick black-framed glasses, which were similar to the doctors. She opened the case and placed them on her face. The doctor's hand reached out and took the glasses of her face.

"No you look beautiful, for once please just be a girl, not a genius, not a tomboy, just a girl!" He said smiling. She grabbed him and hugged him tight before she went out of the TARDIS he hugged her back and tears ran down her face.

"Eh? Don't cry you'll ruin your make up!" He said laughing and wiping the tear of her face.

"Come here you wonderful woman!" She said to Molly grabbing her and hugging her for a long time.

"Ready?" Molly asked.

"I think!" She said putting her hand in front of her and watching her shake. Molly and the doctor grabbed Kelly's hands and opened the door. It seemed late, night time even around 10 o'clock. The doctor pushed the door open and they were outside a small block of flats right on top of the rift. The name of the flats stood tall 'Bad Wolf Block'. Kelly ran up the stairs of the flats and stood in front of a black door. The number half hung off. "36" it said with the 3 hanging by one nail. Kelly never trusted doorbells she knocked loudly. The doctor pressed on her waist and smiled, She turned to Molly who seemed as happy as Kelly did. She took a deep breath as she heard footsteps walking towards the door.

A smallish man answered with grey balding hair and Kelly's broad shoulders. His eyes twinkled at the 3 of them. She smiled she hadn't worked out what to say yet.

"Kelly!" he said gasping.

"Dad!" she said tears running down her face. "My baby girl!" He said back.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"Charles and the doctor!" Kelly said.

"The doctor?" He asked "He's changed. I thought he was your boyfriend! Thank god he's a bit old for you!" He said laughing. Kelly giggled.

"Well I've been older" The doctor said smirking.

"How did you know I was with him?" Kelly asked.

"Of course come in." Kelly, Molly and the doctor walked in the room. It was clearly a single mans room. A small room with one chair and a coffee table full of pizza boxes and take away wrappers. Kelly looked around the doctor noticed first. On the walls were framed pieces of newspaper articles and printed pages of the Internet. All the pictures were of Kelly. From anything she ever did whenever she'd been in the paper with gymnastics or her degrees he had collected the articles. Whenever he found something on the Internet about the doctor from CCTV cameras and she was with him. There was even a picture of Molly and Kelly on the wall from high school at their early high school graduation. So Chris instinctively knew who Molly was. Chris started crying and so did Kelly. "You look so different my little girl all grown up and…" he paused "You look different from your pictures you always look a bit of a tomboy" The doctor laughed.

"She is but we tried to girly her up!" The doctor said.

"You look beautiful, but you always were the tomboy always wanted a toy tank rather than a Barbie always had action man never had a Ken. I love you that way!" Her Father said. "..And your so clever!" he said.

"Smartest human I ever met" The doctor said smiling.

"Look it was great seeing you and I'll come back whenever, you are exactly what I always expected if not better." She paused "Oh for god sake!" she removed her sandals and rubbed her feet. "Did you bring my boots Molly?" Molly reached in her bag that she always carried it was like Marry Poppins' bag it would hold anything. She pulled out her red and black platforms and laughed. She put them on.

"That's my girl" He said laughing.

"Look but it's been great seeing you but I'm not ready, you're everything I ever imagined but it's gonna take time." She smiled politely they both stepped forward as if to embrace but then Kelly stopped. She offered a hand instead. Chris reluctantly shook it. She gave him her private phone number that the doctor promised he would check to see if it was tapped and she left. Chris closed the door behind her and she grabbed the doctor and hugged him. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed.

"Eh? Kelly Rivers doesn't cry? My Kelly does!" He said brushing her hair back. His eyes skimmed the top of her head and across to Molly who was standing behind Kelly. She smiled sweetly at him. Her eyes glistened with love for Kelly. "Come here you." He lifted his left arm out to her and beckoned her over. Molly walked over to the pair and wrapped her arms around the both of them. Kelly rested her head on Molly's shoulder.

"Come on, you promised us 1940's fun! And we're not caving on this." The Doctor rolled his eyes slowly. "Right, come on then. You've gotta get changed again though. And don't even think about wearing trousers." He smirked at Kelly before grabbing the girl's hands and dragging them to the TARDIS.


End file.
